


Thanksgiving

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Adrift and Related Works [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, M/M, Rescue, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick needs to keep Wally conscious, so they talk about food. The setting could have been better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

 “Y'ever had smoked turkey b'fore, Robbie?” Wally asked deliriously, and Dick's arm automatically tightened around his worryingly-thin waist.

  
  


“I don't think so,” he said after checking the next intersection, then shouldered more of the speedster's almost-negligible weight to half assist, half drag him through the open space as quickly as possible, into the dubious safety of shadowed hallways. “Why don't you tell me about it?”

  
  


“'T kin'a tastes like ham,” Wally murmured, head lolling limply against Dick's shoulder, sweat damp red hair plastered down over his cowl and into his eyes; the shattered remains of Wally's goggles were tucked into one of the belt pouches on his Nightwing uniform. “Skin gets all dark'n crispy. I dun' like it, b'Aun'I'll snack onnit like canny.”

  
  


Wally trailed off into silence, then started to shake, and Dick cursed once again that he hadn't brought more food with him during the extraction. He'd needed to be as unencumbered as possible to get in, but Wally desperately needed the calories for the trip out.

  
  


They passed through an open doorway, the heavy steel warped from the charge he'd set to blow his way in, and continued to head away from the sounds of battle and the Team's distraction, and toward freedom.

  
  


“Is it moist?” Dick prompted when the silence had dragged on too long, then lowered Wally down against a wall so he could hack the first set of exterior doors.

  
  


“S'long as y'don' forgeddit,” Wally replied, slurring more heavily now, clearly struggling to make his mouth form the words. Dick gritted his teeth as his hand flew over the keys of his wrist computer, working on the second set of doors. He tried to console himself with the thought that, as soon as they were out of here, he was going to bury Wally in his weight in turkey, three times over.

  
  


“Sounds tasty, KF,” Dick replied, letting out a sigh of relief as the door lock flashed green. He forwent the appearance that Wally could walk on his own, and just scooped him up into his arms with a quiet grunt, then just  _ran_  out the door. He puffed words out to the rhythm of his footsteps, caution and stealth thrown to the wind. Wally had  _stopped_  shaking. “You'll have to share some with me, sometime.”

  
  


“Lo'sa lef'overs,” Wally agreed quietly, sighing into the blue symbol over Dick's chest. “S'my fav'rit' hol'day. Y'sh'd c'm'over.”

  
  


“Just try and stop me,” Dick replied, with a sudden fierce affection, as they thundered up the ramp of the Bioship. Thanksgiving had been over a week ago; everyone had forgotten Dick's birthday in the chaos to find Wally.

  
  


Dick didn't care.

  
  


He had a date with Wally and about twenty or so smoked turkeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Wally's dialogue:  
> “You ever had smoked turkey before, Robbie?”  
> “It kind of tastes like ham,”  
> “Skin gets all dark and crispy. I don't like it, but Aunt I will snack on it like candy.”  
> “As long as you don't forget it,”  
> “Lots of leftovers,”  
> “It's my favorite holiday. You should come over.”


End file.
